


Frisky

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [55]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Lapdance, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: One crazy night at the dorm, the boys are playing truth or dare, and it's all fun and games until Kihyun gets dared to give Hoseok a lap-dance.[Kiho~]





	Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "kiho where mx is having a fun saturday night playing truth or dare and ki is dared to give hoseok a lap dance; both of them enjoy it way more than they should + open ending"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“No no no, wait, _wait_ \--!” Changkyun screamed out, laughing giddily as Minhyuk shimmied his arms, shaking his non-existent titties in the general direction of the giggly maknae. Kihyun laughed amusedly at the display, glad that he wasn’t the one on the receiving end of Minhyuk’s playfulness for once.

“Nah, you picked dare, Changkyunnie. Now do it,” Jooheon urged, still a little frazzled from his own regrettable decision to pick dare, having been forced to give Hyunwoo a hickey… just the sight of the little red spot on his hyung’s neck was enough to make a flush rise to Jooheon’s cheeks, and he leaned over, staring Changkyun dead in the eye. Changkyun’s dare wasn’t even that bad, all he had to do was-

“But I don’t want to motorboat Minhyuk’s… _tits_ …” Changkyun whined, pouting a little bit before cringing as Minhyuk began shaking his chest again. The others urged him to do it, and, with a lot of help from Minhyuk who was more than eager to get this party started, Changkyun motorboated Minhyuk’s titties. Shoving his face into his hyung’s non-existent cleavage, Changkyun made a loud, ridiculous ‘brrr’ sound, attempting to sound like a boat as he rubbed his face into Minhyuk’s flat chest.

Busting out into a fit of laughter, Kihyun flopped against Hoseok, who was sitting next to him, his leg sliding onto Hoseok’s lap as he became unable to hold back his amusement any longer. Hoseok, too, was laughing pretty hard, and didn’t notice the change in position, too busy watching the look of disgust that passed over Changkyun’s face as he removed himself from Minhyuk’s body. In an attempt to shake himself from that experience, Changkyun glances around the room, trying to decide who should play next- and spotting Kihyun and Hoseok who were far too amused at Changkyun’s expense.

“Kihyunnie-hyung, truth or dare,” Changkyun spat out, trying to enact his revenge while still keeping the party rolling. Kihyun jolted up, a few chuckles still leaving his lips as he responded, his legs still sprawled across Hoseok’s lap.

“Dare,” Kihyun confidently responded, and soon everyone in the room’s attention was now focused directly at Changkyun, all of them eagerly anticipating what would probably be another ridiculous and amusing dare. Changkyun, while looking at how closely Hoseok and Kihyun were sitting, comes up with an idea, his lips curling up into an insidious smirk.

“Give Hoseok-hyung…” Changkyun began, pausing dramatically for effect. “A lap-dance,” he concluded, sparking a huge bout of laughter, everyone apparently more than amused with the prospect of Kihyun giving his hyung a lap-dance in front of them all. Kihyun pressed his hand into his face, sighing darkly between chuckles. Honestly, it was pretty funny, Kihyun had to admit, but doing it to Hoseok…? For some reason, the thought of shimmying onto Hoseok’s lap in this context made a weird flush rise to Kihyun’s cheeks, and he couldn’t figure out why.

Eager to rid himself of these confusing thoughts, Kihyun got up, chuckling as he descends onto Hoseok’s lap, sparking a few different reactions. Some were laughing amusedly, others were sighing in disappointment, but either way- Kihyun was going to give Hoseok a lap dance. Arching his back and swaying his hips side-to-side, Kihyun flipped his hair back, staring down at Hoseok’s face with a soft smirk on his lips. What he saw when he really took in Hoseok’s expression startled Kihyun, and suddenly, the air around them shifted. Hoseok seemed almost nervous, like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, and it made Kihyun start second-guessing himself. Was he not going far enough with this stunt? Maybe Hoseok was confused since Kihyun wasn’t really giving him a real lap-dance yet…

To hopefully remedy the situation, Kihyun starts getting far more into his dance, lifting his arms high above his head and shimmying his hips, his shirt riding up and exposing the waistband of his underwear. He then grinds his hips down, rocking against Hoseok’s lap in the obscenest way he could muster, lips parted erotically and thighs spread wide. Hoseok stiffens beneath him, and Kihyun’s eyebrows raise, now even more confused as to why Hoseok was acting so weird. His cheeks were flush, eyes unable to look up into Kihyun’s and, despite the fact that literally everyone else in the room was cackling madly, Hoseok wasn’t even smiling.

“What’s wrong, hyung? Do you not like my dance?” Kihyun asked, trying to play it off as a joke even though he was genuinely wondering why Hoseok was acting so weird. The rest of the boys burst into laughter, amused with Kihyun’s good-natured friskiness. Hoseok bit his lip, his eyes flickering up to Kihyun’s face, mumbling his reply.

“I-I do like your dance,” Hoseok replied, his voice a little too honest to be a joke, and suddenly Kihyun was all sorts of confused. Was Hoseok just messing with him? Why was he acting so weird? Suddenly, Kihyun felt Hoseok’s hands skirt along his hips, dipping underneath his shirt and pressing against Kihyun’s bare flesh. Kihyun realized that Hoseok wasn’t acting weird because he was uncomfortable with the situation, but because he was… into it? 

“That’s good,” Kihyun replied, but his voice was wavering. Hoseok was gripping him harder now, his fingers digging into Kihyun’s hips, lips parted in heavy breaths. He was clearly enjoying this and when Kihyun lowered his ass down onto Hoseok’s lap, he was startled to find something hard poking into him. Flushing hotly, Kihyun swallowed, and his dance suddenly stopped, unable to deal with the sudden influx of new information.

“Aw, that’s all?” Minhyuk jokingly asked, shaking his head and cringing. “Nah, I’m joking, please end my suffering,” Minhyuk continued, gagging a bit. He’d seen more than enough of his fair share of cringe tonight. Kihyun chuckled a bit, but his mind was swimming. Kihyun gave Hoseok a lap dance, and the man got hard underneath him. He couldn’t ignore his thoughts, and now that it was his turn to decide who went next, he knew what he had to do. 

“Hoseok-hyung, truth or dare,” Kihyun began, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. Hoseok swallowed nervously, not trusting the look in Kihyun’s eyes, especially not after how he reacted. 

“Truth,” Hoseok replied, sparking a few ‘boos’ from the boys around them. Kihyun nodded, glad that his plan could still go through. Kihyun inhaled deeply, licking his lips before looking over at Hoseok, his hand curling around Hoseok’s knee. 

“Why do you have an erection, hyung?”


End file.
